1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for cellular or portable phones, and more particularly to a holder that will secure such a portable device without the need for an upper closure flap.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kelley et. al U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,711 describes a holder for reusable hot/cold packs used topically for the thermo treatment of muscle injuries, aches, inflammations and the like. Each holder is capable of accepting and retaining a corresponding thermo pack. The holder/thermo pack may be used singularly or combined with one or more like holder/thermo packs using a number of corresponding hook and loop strips for treating larger injury areas. One or more elastic bands, affixed at one end to the holder, wrap around the portion of the body being treated, and attach again to the holder by means of a hook and loop fastener system. If the attached elastic bands are not of sufficient length to completely wrap around the treatment area, additional elastic bands of greater length, with hook and loop fasteners on each end, are used and attached to either the holder or an elastic band.
Williams et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,768 describes a security pouch of a size adapted to hold a cash receipts container in a vertical position and adapted to be worn by an individual suspended from the shoulder and adjacent the side of the individual""s chest and under the individual""s arm, including an opening provided with a closure that is operable by one hand.
Ventura et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,927 describes a phone holder connectable around the mid portion of a cordless remote-use type telephone handset, including an elongated flexible strap having mating releasable Velcro-type interconnecting devices at each end for retaining the strap securely in place around the handset. The phone holder also includes a support clip connected to the strap for retaining the handset to a use""s waistband. The phone holder may be left in place around the handset during use, carrying, and charging in the base charging unit for the handset, enabled by the unique composition of the strap. The strap may be fabricated of a thin foraminous flexible mesh sheet or a transparent flexible sheet material, which facilitates both viewing and operating the handset keys without removing the invention therefrom.
Ward et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,776 describes a protective device for a remote control unit includes a resilient, deformable foam panel provided with an arcuate curvature about a central axis, in channel-like fashion. A flexible, transparent elastic member is adapted to extend across the channel opening, with a remote control device disposed within the channel opening. Hook or loop fastener patches are secured to opposed edges of the transparent member and are engageable with like loop or hook fastener patches secured to the outer peripheral surface of the foam panel, so that the transparent member applies tension to the opposed sides of the channel opening and frictionally retains the remote control unit therein. The elasticity of the transparent member permits operation of the pushbuttons of the remote unit, while the foam material cushions the unit and prevents damage from casual impact or falling. Further hook and loop patches may be joined to the outer surface to secure the remote control unit to a table surface or a remote, childproof location.
Abreu-Marston et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,089 describes a portable liquid container for use while exercising to provide a source of fluid and to enhance the benefits of exercise by increasing the load on selected limbs and muscles. The container comprises a contoured liquid container body and strap assembly for removably securing a container to a user such that one or more containers may be carried by the user while exercising to provide additional weight to enhance the benefits of exercising. The container body includes a flexible concave wall for comfortably conforming to the user""s body. The strap assembly includes at least one spare pocket for containing personal articles.
Gormley, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,469 describes a pouch body (12) used to contain a portable phone utilizes a closure strap (18) to seal the top opening of the pouch with a hook and loop material fastening piece. The phone may be used in the normal manner through the pouch utilizing the flexible transparent window material (38) to view the phone display and activate the phone""s keypad. The pouch may be mounted to a belt, strap or any similar sized object using the loop fastener mounting strap (26) with strap adhered to itself (32) attached to hook fastener patch (34). The pouch is also mountable to the sun visor of any vehicle by attaching the pouches loop fastener mounting strap (26) while adhered to hook fastener patch (34) to either the 1st hook attachment strip (42) or 2nd hook attachment strip (46) provided on the expandable mounting band (40).
Klutznick et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,924 describes a holder for eyewear such as conventional eyeglasses, sunglasses, sports related eyewear and the like is provided. The holder includes a case having a front panel and rear panel which are attached to each other forming a pocket. A top edge of the front panel and the rear panel form an access opening to the pocket. The rear panel includes a flap adapted to fold over and be removably attached to the top portion of the front panel to cover the opening. Straps for attaching the case to a support may be selectively threaded through one or more of a plurality of sets of parallel slits. One of the set of slits extending at right angles to one of the other set of slits so that the straps may extend from the case in different directions. A gripping arrangement is applied to the case to promote the positive positioning of the case relative to the support. A cloth sack is removably attached to the case and disposed within the pocket, the sack being configured to fit about the eyewear. The sack is preferably made of a flexible, strong, soft and washable material, which is particularly suited to the cleaning of the lenses of the eyewear.
Flowers et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,359 describes a body mountable carrier for carrying a detachable device such as a portable phone, tool, appliance or the like. The carrier has a firm mounting panel to which is attached an elastic strap. The panel and the strap are joined together with mating interlocking fastening materials and can be mounted on an arm with one hand or on a leg. The panel provides a back plane for attachment of the detachable device.
Naymark, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,023 describes a multi-purpose carrier having side-by-side compartments for the storing of portable electronic and/or photographic equipment. Successive compartments are fastened together by zipper fasteners so that the side-by-side compartments can be aligned linearly or along an arcuate path or an endless path. An intermediate compartment has a front panel that is extended away from the rear panel so as to expose the front of portable equipment stored in the intermediate compartment. The intermediate compartment has opened sides and an optionally open top. Fasteners on the inner wall of the rear panel and the rear wall of the portable equipment stored in the intermediate compartment to prevent the portable equipment from accidentally falling out of the intermediate compartment.
The prior art teaches communication device holders, and generally holding and carrying items with hook and loop type fasteners known by the registered trademark VELCRO(copyright). However, the prior art does not teach an apparatus made from flexible material that allows the communication device to be inserted and secured in a storage pouch multi-directionally, and that will encase and protect most of the surface area of the communication device while the device is being stored without the need for a top covering flap The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a combination comprising a storage pouch constructed from a single piece of flexible sheet material such as cowhide, folded to form a front panel, left side panel, right side panel, rear panel and a bottom panel, the bottom panel joining the front and rear panels, and the front and rear panels joined at corresponding laterally positioned and spaced apart panel edges. Two surface attachments are fixed to an inside surface of the storage pouch.
A hand-held communication device is an additional part of the combination, this communication device having a front surface, left side surface, right side surface, rear surface and a bottom surface, the communication device adapted by size for fitting into the storage pouch, with a space between the front panel of the storage pouch and the front surface of the communication device, and a space between the rear panel of the storage pouch and the rear surface of the communication device. A second surface attachment means is adapted for joining with the first surface attachment means by contact between the two attachment means, where the second surface attachment means is fixed to the communication device in at least one position corresponding to the first surface attachment means when the communication device is placed into the storage pouch, such that the communication device may be removably fixed to the storage pouch, for securing the communication device in the storage pouch.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a communication device holder having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide an apparatus that can secure a communication device in place without the need for a top cover strap even when the holder is inverted.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus which enables a communication device to be inserted into a holder multi-directionally.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus which can store various types of communication devices, including cellular or portable phones, Walkman(trademark), pagers, or other similar devices.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus which covers all but the top surface of a stored communication device and is therefore open ended enabling easier insertion and withdrawal of the stored device.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.